Spock
Caption: Ambassador Spock in 2368 Gender: Male Species: Half Vulcan - Half Human Born: 2230 Mother: Amanda Grayson Father: Ambassador Sarek Actor: Leonard Nimoy Mr. Spock was a half-human, half-Vulcan, who served as Science Officer - and later First Officer, aboard the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike and later Captain James T. Kirk. Spock's Starfleet serial number was S 179-276 SP. (TOS: "The Cage", "Court Martial") Childhood Spock was born in 2230 in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan as a child of a human mother, Amanda Grayson, and a Vulcan father, Sarek. His mother was a school teacher, and his father a Federation ambassador. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise"; TAS: "Yesteryear") During his childhood and adolescence, Spock's half-brother Sybok (whose mother was a Vulcan princess) was present in the family, but was later cast out from Vulcan society, because of his rejection of the Vulcan principles of logic. ''(Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Owing to his mixed parentage, Spock was subject to considerable harassment by children his age who considered him inferior. To prove himself worthy, he prematurely decided to engage in a maturity trial out in the wilderness (known as the Kahs-wan) without his parent's knowledge or approval. I-Chaya, his pet sehlat insisted on accompaining him against Spock's wishes and proved invaluable in protecting him from a dangerous carnivore known as a Le-matya. However, the beast overpowered I-Chaya and would have killed Spock if his cousin (actually the adult Spock who traveled to that time via the Guardian of Forever to rescue himself) had not appeared to subdue the beast. The pair found I-Chaya badly wounded with the beast's venom and needing immediate medical attention. Young Spock volunteered to race to the city to summon a doctor. While young Spock was both successful in the hazardous trek and in convincing the doctor to come, he was too late to save I-Chaya who was too far gone to be helped. Faced with the stark choice of a painfully extended life or a peaceful release for I-Chaya, Spock logically opted for the latter. That decision marked his choice of following in the philosophies of Surak: logic and emotional control. (TAS: "Yesteryear") in 2254.]] Early Career Spock was the first Vulcan to attend the Starfleet Academy, which he chose to attend instead of the Vulcan Science Academy, against the wishes of his father. He later served as science officer aboard the starship ''Enterprise'', under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. (TOS: "The Cage") He served with Captain Pike for eleven years, four months, and five days. In 2261, Spock met Leila Kalomi while on Earth. Though Kalomi declared her love for Spock, his Vulcan control prevented him from showing any emotion in return. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") The Five-year Mission in 2268.]] Captain James T. Kirk eventually assumed command of the Enterprise, and Spock became close friends with him, as well as with Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy during an adventurous five-year mission in which Spock served with distinction. The relationship between Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock seemed a little strained at times on McCoy's part because of his taunts about Spock's green blood and lack of emotion. However, there was an obvious respect and friendship between Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. By 2267, Spock was twice decorated with awards of valor by Starfleet Command and was commendated with the Vulcanian Scientific Legion of Honor. (TOS: "Court Martial") When the Psi 2000 intoxication infected the crew of the Enterprise, Nurse Christine Chapel admitted her love for Spock, who was there upon emotionally shocked. Her love for him was an ongoing issue, which never interfered with her professional duties, though. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Nurse Chapel once housed Spock's consciousness to keep him from being destroyed by Henoch. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") They were later forced by powerful telepaths to kiss each other, but neither enjoyed the forced situation. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") in 2267.]] On stardate 3417, Spock was infected by alien spores while on a landing party to Omicron Ceti III by Leila Kalomi, who was serving as the colony's botanist. The spores broke down Spock's emotional control, and he confessed his love for Kalomi. Their time together was short-lived, however, as Captain Kirk deduced a method of destroying the spores with intense emotion, and induced anger in Spock. Once free from the spores, Spock freed Kalomi and then the rest of the planet from their influence. He would later reflect that his time with Kalomi was the first time in his life he had felt happy. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") In 2268, Spock was offered an assignment by the Federation with Medusan Ambassador Kollos due to his familiarity with mind-links. Spock, however, turned down the assignment with the ambassador due to his life on the Enterprise. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") .]] In 2269, Spock was among the landing party that beamed down to inspect the planet Taurus II. He would be affected by the gladular secretion of the Taurean females, known for controlling the male mind. This caused Spock to be drained of his "life force", causing him to age at a rate of ten years per day. Spock was able to escape the females of the planet and contact the Enterprise. He and the landing party would eventually be recovered by an all female Enterprise security detachment lead by Uhura. He and the others would be returned to their previous ages by use of their molecular pattern stored in the transporter system. (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") When the Enterprise's five-year mission of exploration was completed, Spock chose to return to his home planet. For unspecified reasons, Spock decided to undergo the Kolinahr ritual to purge himself of the last vestiges of emotion. He aborted this training and resumed his Starfleet career for both personal reasons, and to help Admiral Kirk during the V'Ger incident. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Late Career Some time after this incident, he was promoted to the rank of captain and was assigned to Starfleet Academy, where he trained cadets on the decommissioned USS Enterprise. .]] However, he ceded command of the ship to Kirk during a mission that involved keeping the Genesis Device out of the hands of Khan Noonien Singh. When Singh armed the device after having been defeated by Kirk and Enterprise, Spock sacrificed his own life by repairing the Enterprise's plasma conduits in order to save the Enterprise crew in that same incident. Following his funeral service, his body was "buried" by being fired into space inside a torpedo casing. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) in 2293.]] Spock's coffin landed on the surface of the planet that had been created as a result of the detonation of the Genesis Device; the Genesis Planet. The radiation emanating from this planet caused his body to rejuvenate. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew, upon discovering that Spock's body was alive, disobeyed Starfleet orders so that they could rescue Spock's body and reunite it with his katra (the Vulcan soul) that Spock himself had placed in Dr. McCoy prior to his death. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Spock's katra and body were re-integrated, and Spock went on to serve as a Starfleet officer for many more years. He was involved in saving the planet Earth from destruction by an alien probe in 2286 (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Spock was later involved in facilitating peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) In his later years, Spock went into semi-retirement, choosing to act as a Federation ambassador (much as his father Sarek had done). His last known whereabouts were on Romulus, acting to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan re-unification. (TNG: "Unification, Part I" and "Part II") Background Appearances *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (every episode) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (every episode) *Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country *TNG: ** "Unification, Part I" ** "Unification, Part II" *DS9: **"Trials and Tribble-ations" Apocrypha Spock was revealed to have briefly reactivated his Starfleet commission, with the rank of admiral, during the Dominion War, according to the non-canon "Spectre," a novel by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens). de:Spock nl:Spock Category:VulcansCategory:Humans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel